inazuma_eleven_sakka_yourazefandomcom-20200214-history
Debater Page
'''Kariya's Debate About Fran vs Shadow''' '''Stats''' '''Fran vs Shadow In Crono Stone Game Neppu/ Raimei:''' Shadow's has higher stats in Tp, Gp, Stamina And lucky. Fran has better stats in Dribbling , Block, catch and Speed. They Both tied at kick and Technique. It Makes Fran a better Foward then Shadow despite having a lower stamina , Tp and Gp. If we Calculate all together Fran stat's all to gether are 1074 while Shadow is 990 Which is pretty low for him. Fran Beats him In stats '''Fran vs Shadow Inazuma Eleven Go Strikers 2013''': Fran's Stats in all of them are better then shadow's cause she Mostly has A and S Ranks like A rank's in Guard, Control and Catch. S ranks For her are Kick, body and Speed. While Shadow has mainly all be ranks except catch which is ranked C. So this Means Shadow plays are really bad compared to Fran who's stats are so high she can beat shadow. Her stats Totally Beats Shadow's by a long Shot. '''Technique's''' '''Floral Despair Vs Dark Tornado:''' Fran's Floral despair is much stronger then Shadow's dark tornado cause dark tornard uses's less tp though. Floral despair is a lvl 2 move used in the strikers 2013 game which is better then Dark tornado which is only lvl 1 move. That Makes Fran's Floral Despair Rule over Shadow's Dark Tornardo. Also Fran's shot is Earth while Shadow's is Wood so none are equal '''All delete (of) Vs Demon cut (Block):''' Fran's Dribbling technique All delete is a void element which means it cant beat any other elements. Also All delete uses less tp then demon cut which is great and also can beat demon cut. Shadow's Demon cut might be good for blocking but its tp is higher then All delete. Shadow's Demon cut is also a Wood element. Which still makes All delete better then demon cut. Also in strikers All delete is level 3 while Demon cut is only lvl 2 Which makes it more better for Fran. '''Chaos Meteor vs Setsuna Boost:''' Well first of All Chaos Meteor is stronger then Setsuna Boost Cause of the power of it but besides that Fran has to use more tp which can make friend a bit behind in it. Fran uses this move in both chronostone neppu/raimei and also Inazuma eleven go strikers 2013.While Shadow only has it only on chronostone neppu/raimei. '''Skills they have:''' Fran has Recovery and Tp Plus 30 Which is great especially recovering Quick also gaining a extra 30 tp makes it great. Shadow has only Wide range in chronostone but also has Chouwaza. wide range's only increases the chance for a shoot chain which is not better then recover or Tp plus 30. '''Other Techniques from Chronostone:''' Shadow has Death sword, Death Drop and Kage Tsukami 2 of them being use as shooting hissatsu's and the other one for keeping. Fran's Other's besides Floral despair are Air bullet, Magical flower, recover and Mix max Hissatsu which is Chaos meteor. '''Other Info''' She has Powers which Makes her stronger. Also she has two sides to herself and her Technique's So beat Shadow's which are weaker then her's. In chronostone game her team lvl is 76. Also Fran Is Way stronger then shadow cause of techniques, mix max, Keshin and better stats of being a forward But She is a wind Attribute character. But shadow being a wood element would beat her .But in strength power nope. There u go my debate About Fran Plz rate and comment. Ps im going to add more if i find more info about fran.